A Glimpse of a Flashing Twilight
by GLaDOSWolf
Summary: For Canterlot High's newest couple, Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle, all is going well, but as old friends, new friends, and events battle against them, can they really cope against the pressure? (A series of short chapters)
1. Chances

"Talk to her Flash!" Rainbow Dash grinned. She nudged him playfully, hoping to encourage him to approach Twilight who was sat eating her lunch in the cafeteria.  
"But what if she says no?" Flash whimpered. "Then I'd have no chance whatsoever." He scratched his neck nervously, feeling a little uncomfortable.  
Rainbow Dash laughed. "Just go!"  
Flash looked down causing Rainbow to sigh. She looked up towards where Twilight was sat. "Twilight!" She called.  
Twilight glanced up in response.  
"Flash wants to talk to you!" Rainbow gave him a small shove towards Twilight as she hurried off to her own table.  
Flash scowled before smiling at Twilight. He approached her with small steps, his face reddening a little.  
"Hey Twi…" He began.  
"Hey." She smiled.  
"I've been wondering for a while now-." He didn't know how to phrase his words.  
"Wondering about what?" Twilight questioned.  
"I've been thinking about you." As soon as the words left his mouth, he blushed, but he was relieved to see Twilight's face also turning the same scarlet colour.  
"G-get to the point Flash…" Twilight almost choked on her words.  
"Would you like to hang some time?" Flash managed to blurt out his words before they were swallowed. "Just you and me. Maybe to watch a movie or anything you'd prefer."  
"A-are you asking me out on a d-date?" Twilight asked nervously.  
He nodded, this time without hesitation. Twilight took his hand and smiled warmly.  
"I'd love to." She tilted her head slightly. "I'll see you outside the school at 4?"  
Flash couldn't help, but form a grin. "It isn't soon enough. I'll see you then." The sound of the bell ringing echoed in his ears as he leapt up and scurried away to class.  
Twilight stood up and giggled sheepishly.

"So…" Pinkie Pie giggled. "What's the news on you and Flash?"  
"What?" Twilight frowned acting clueless. "What are you on about?"  
The friends were walking down the corridor, clutching their bags and books tightly as Twilight was distracted thinking of Flash. They had caught her off guard.  
"Oh don't play coy!" Rainbow smirked. "I encouraged Flash."  
"And she told all of us." Apple Jack added. "We know he asked you out."  
"Was he romantic?" Rarity sighed dreamily.  
"N-not really…" Twilight blushed. "But we're meeting this afternoon."  
"Ooh!" Rarity laughed. "Have fun Twilight."  
Fluttershy smiled softly. "Make the most of it."  
"You're all making me nervous!" She glanced down at her watch. "I'll see you all later, I need to catch up on some studying before my-" She blushed. "Date." 


	2. FlashLight

Twilight stood with her arms folded waiting outside the school. The breeze sent her hair soaring backwards, creating a parachute behind her.  
"Hey." His smooth voice was carried on the current of the wind towards her before she had even seen him taking steps to approach her.  
She smiled and took a few steps forward herself.  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Yes." She smiled and Flash outstretched his hand which she gladly took.  
They walked side by side, hand in hand heading towards Flash's home.

Twilight skimmed her fingers over some of the books in one of the bookcases in Flash's house.  
"Would you like to hear me play?" Twilight spun around to face Flash who was holding his guitar, a soft smirk on his face.  
"Sure!" She sat down opposite him to listen.  
As he played his song, she bobbed her head, and tapped her foot to the beat, whilst humming the tune. She couldn't prevent the feeling inside her heart as it fluttered against her ribcage.  
After he had finished, Twilight's mouth formed a smile. "That was amazing. You're amazing."  
"Thank you." He sat next to her, placing his guitar next to him, balancing it against the couch.  
Twilight had her legs tucked under her for comfort as she lay back on the couch. Flash took hold of the television remote and turned on the television for sound in the background.  
"Tell me more about your world." Flash urged, a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
"You'd be surprised about how similar it is." Twilight shrugged.  
"Except we're ponies…" Flash pointed out.  
"Except that." Twilight nodded.  
"Hey-um-Twi." His words were unsure, and it made Twilight feel uneasy.  
"Yeah?"  
"Am I in your world?" He asked. "Another version of me I mean."  
Twilight nodded. "Yes. Yes you are."  
"Oh." He looked down.  
"What's wrong?" Twilight tilted her head.  
"Nothing." He looked away. "Just that. I surely don't compare to this other Flash Sentry."  
"Don't say that!" Twilight scolded softly, turning to face him properly, taking his hand. "You're incredible Flash…"  
"And you're amazing Twi." He smiled weakly. "But one day you will return to your world, and I'll be left behind."  
"That is true." She sighed. "But let us just enjoy the here and now."  
Flash processed her words in his head, and knew he had to seize the days ahead of him, starting at that moment.  
He leant in towards Twilight, and she closed her eyes.  
The door creaked as someone entered the house. Twilight and Flash pulled away. "That'll be my family." Flash announced. "Come on, let's get some fresh air. I think I'd prefer some privacy."  
"Me too." Twilight added.


	3. A bird's song

As Flash and Twilight walked, their hands were intertwined. Their steps were in sync, although neither of them spoke.  
They reached a small wall which had been oddly placed beside a small shop selling kids clothing. Flash took his place on the wall, closely followed by Twilight who sat beside him.  
"Flash?"  
Flash looked up at Twilight. "Yeah?"  
"What happened before I came to Canterlot High?" She crossed her legs eager to hear what the school had been like before.  
"What do you mean?" Flash squinted a little trying to figure out if she meant with him, or with Sunset Shimmer.  
"I mean-" She paused, wondering how to phrase it. "Everything. I want to get to know you… And I want to know about my friends."  
Flash nodded. "Well, Sunset Shimmer wasn't always here at this school. A few years passed where we were Sunset free. That gave everyone time to fit into their own groups. I formed my band, and your friends seemed to-" He shrugged. "Click. Can't deny that I found it a little odd. They're all so different from one another… And then, Sunset Shimmer arrived. No one thought much of her at first, she was just the new girl, but eventually she got her way. She managed to climb up our popularity wall, and take her place on her throne. Using mainly scare tactics of course. She split up your friends, so they hated each other. That is where you came in."  
"You missed something." Twilight pointed out.  
"Huh?" He frowned.  
"Why did you date Sunset Shimmer?"  
Flash's face reddened, and he looked down.  
"Come with me." He began walking across the street, Twilight hurried after him, jogging a little to keep up.  
As they walked, Flash spoke. "I'm honestly not sure Twi." He bit his lip. "She was controlling, it just kind of happened."  
"Then why did you manage to break up with her?" Twilight questioned.  
"I had had enough." He stated. "Simple…" He glanced at Twilight. "Don't worry. I don't have feelings for her if that's what you're worried about."  
Twilight blushed, and looked down embarrassed.  
They stopped walking as they had reached a small, open clearing. The grass was undisturbed; a few small rocks were strangely placed in the centre. Around the clearing, vast trees stretched towards the sky, their arms tickling the clouds. A couple of birds were perched in a tree, singing their song. A butterfly landed on one of the rocks, and a gentle breeze ran through the clearing, sending some of the vibrant flowers which were planted on the ground, swaying.  
Flash took Twilight's hand and turned to face her. "Don't worry Twi." He gently pulled her towards the centre of the clearing, where they sat on the rocks.  
He picked a small flower, it was a white lily, and its outline was a dark pink. He smoothed back Twilight's hair and slot it through her hair, smiling. It was a tender gesture.  
"Now you look amazing." He grinned.  
Twilight giggled and then looked around. "What is this place?"  
"Fluttershy found it." He announced.  
"Of course she did." Twilight chuckled. "No surprise there. How do you know about it?"  
"She told me because she thought it might help me to think. It was sweet of her really."  
"Did it help?" Twilight asked whilst watching a bird sit on its tree.  
"Actually, yes. I came up with many songs for my band in this place." He smiled. "It's good for music." He added.  
"Hey, I have an idea."  
"What is it?" He asked inquisitively.  
She jumped up and stood in the middle of the clearing. "You said this place was good for music."  
Flash frowned and stood up, walking towards her. "Yeah…"  
"Listen to those birds. Fluttershy always tells me about how they're singing songs of their own." She wrapped her arms around Flash's neck. "We should appreciate that."  
She smiled, and began swaying gently as best as she could. She hadn't been in that world long, but she knew how to sway to a beat.  
Flash followed her lead, and they stood in the clearing swaying to the bird's song.  
"You continue to surprise." Flash laughed. He looked into her eyes, taking in their colour before he planted a soft kiss on her lips which Twilight responded to instantly.  
The breeze flew through the clearing, as they danced and kissed, the bird singing its song.


	4. A Shimmer of Truth

The 5 friends sat in the café drinking smoothies, and discussing Flash and Twilight.  
"How do you think their date is going?" Rainbow asked, eager to hear everyone else's views.  
"I hope it's going okay." Fluttershy mumbled.  
"I'm sure it's going just wonderfully." Rarity smiled.  
Apple Jack nodded. "Those two 'ave been slowly pulled together since the day they met."  
Rainbow grinned. "It can't fail."  
Rainbow had barely finished her sentence when the door swung open, and Sunset Shimmer entered. She caught Rainbow's eye, and quickly headed over to them with her head down.  
"Hey Sunset." Pinkie Pie called.  
"Hey…" She whispered.  
"Don't worry darling, everyone will soon get used to you soon." Rarity was quick to sense what was wrong, and she moved aside for Sunset to sit down.  
Sunset Shimmer smiled softly. "Thank you… So, what are we talking about?"  
"Flash and Twilight!" Pinkie exclaimed with sheer delight. "They're on a date!"  
"A date?" She asked a little surprised. "I guess it's about time." She began biting her nails looking down a little.  
"You can say that again!" Apple Jack laughed.  
Rarity noticed Sunset's reaction. "Sorry… We forget you and Flash used to be an item."  
Sunset Shimmer groaned a little. "It's okay, Flash is a great guy and all, but I-" She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "I never really liked him liked him… I was just using him to become more popular." She sighed. "Ugh. The old me really was just awful wasn't she?"  
"The important thing is you've turned yourself around." Apple Jack pointed out.  
"Thanks Apple Jack, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS sees it the same way…" She looked down.  
"It'll take time." Rainbow agreed. "But they'll accept you in no time…"  
Sunset smiled warmly before staring down at the floor, blinking away a few tears. The truth was, at first she had used Flash, but she has secretly grown to like him, and when he broke up with her, she was genuinely upset. To see him move on, hurt her.  
The door to the café opened once again. This time, to reveal Twilight and Flash walk in hand in hand. They didn't notice the friends sat round the table giggling as they pointed them out. Sunset looked away.  
Flash and Twilight headed to the counter and ordered themselves some smoothies.  
As they turned around, they noticed the friends who were sat waving at them and calling them over. Flash laughed, as they took their smoothies and sat with their friends.  
"How was it?" Fluttershy asked a little nervously.  
"We had a great time." Twilight blurt out instantly.  
Flash nodded, taking a sip of his smoothie. "And we have some news about our date too."  
"Yes?" Rarity encouraged.  
"We're-" Twilight began.  
"TOGETHER?" Pinkie Pie almost screamed.  
Twilight and Flash stared at Pinkie Pie, a little startled. "Y-yes."  
Sunset looked over at Pinkie. "Let's not scare them away…"  
Twilight caught Sunset's eye, and her mouth formed a smile. "How are you Sunset?"  
"I'm great…" She managed a little grin. "Although, others are finding it hard to accept me. I guess it'll take time."  
Twilight nodded. "Don't worry. We're your friends, we can help."  
"Thank you Twilight." Sunset smiled shyly.  
Flash's phone beeped, and he opened up the message. He sighed. "Parents. Family crisis."  
He looked over to Twilight. "I must dash, but it's been amazing. I hope we can do it again some time?"  
"Of course!" Twilight exclaimed.  
Flash kissed her cheek and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked to the door, took one last glance, and then left.  
Without the slightest hesitation, the friends turned to Twilight in excitement.  
"You need to tell us EVERYTHING!" Pinkie squealed.  
As Twilight began her story, Sunset tucked her legs under her, and bowed her head. She brushed away a tear, and watched Flash cross the street from the corner of her eye.


	5. Something on my face?

During the span of a few days since they had formed their relationship, Flash and Twilight had gotten closer than they had been before. Whilst in school, they agreed to meet up with one another in any spare time they could gain. Their time together was precious to the both of them, believing that one day, Twilight would return home.

_Home._

Twilight sighed, staring down at her milkshake which she stirred with her metal spoon repeatedly, making gentle noises of the spoon hitting the sides of her mug. Twilight, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Pinkie Pie were sat in Sugarcube Corner.  
"I'd be happy to help." Sunset Shimmer smiled looking over at Rarity.  
"Thank you darling." Rarity beamed. "I could do with all the help I can get."  
"No problem!" Sunset nodded.  
"What about me?" Pinkie squealed. "I can help!"  
"Oh Pinkie, you wouldn't keep still!" Rarity chuckled. "You'd-"  
Twilight's spoon hit the mug for what seemed like the 50th time.  
"Why so glum Twilight?" Sunset asked concerned. "Something wrong? Are you and Flash okay?"  
She was a little shocked with herself that she was worried, but was proud of herself for putting her friend's welfare and feelings before her own.  
"It's not that." Twilight looked up slightly, and caught Sunset's eye. "Well- Not specifically…" She bit her lip. "It's just that… One day I'm going to have to return to Equestria, and to my own home, but I don't know if I'm going to be able to leave Flash behind."  
"Hey, don't worry about that!" Rarity jumped in quickly. "That's not going to happen for a while, and you should enjoy what you have now."  
"Mmmmhmmm!" Pinkie grinned, gulping back her river of milkshake, covering the entirety of her face in the chocolate drink, attracting the attention of her friends. She paused. "What? Something on my face?"  
Twilight managed a laugh before her phone buzzed in her pocket. She glanced down in time to skim read her message. 

_Meet me – Front of school: 3:00. _

"Speak of the devil?" Sunset smirked.  
Twilight nodded. "Yes. I'm going to watch him and his band practice later."  
"Meanwhile, we have our own band practice to go to!" Pinkie bounced up out of her seat excitedly.  
"Oh yeah!" All the friends had formed a band named the Rainbooms, which originally Twilight had sung in during 'The Battle of the Bands' in order to defeat The Dazzlings, however currently, Sunset Shimmer played guitar in the band rather than Twilight being part of it.  
"I can't wait to watch you guys play!" Twilight added. "It'll be great, I'm sure of it."  
"Thanks Twilight." Rarity smiled. "As long as Rainbow remembers to share the band of course."  
"Who says I don't share the band?" Called out a voice. The friend's head's spun around to see Rainbow standing in the shop doorway, a smirk on her face. "Caught all of you red handed! Now come on, speaking of band practice, we're having an early one."  
Pinkie flew out of her seat, and almost threw herself into Rainbow trying to rush out of the door, whilst Rarity and Sunset Shimmer followed the Pinkie Pie hurricane. Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrow. "Are you coming Twilight?"  
"I'll pass, I'm going to wait here until I can go and meet Flash. See you girls later!"  
Rainbow nodded, and hurried after the others.


	6. Band practice

"Thanks for coming along Twilight." Flash smiled. "Nice to know you support me and the band."  
Twilight had met up with Flash, and was eagerly waiting in their band practice hall to hear some of their new songs.  
"No problem." Twilight replied. "Thanks for inviting me."  
Flash chuckled. "I best get practicing." He planted a kiss on Twilight's cheek before turning to his band, and picking up his guitar.  
Twilight perched on the edge of a bench which was positioned near the back of the room. She beamed at Flash, before nodding, encouraging them to start.  
Flash began strumming his guitar, and his friends quickly followed his lead, their instruments creating a piece of unique music as the sounds melted into one another. Twilight tapped her feet, her eyes fixed on Flash, enjoying every beat of every song the band played.  
After they had finished playing, Flash's head snapped up, his eyes darting around until they rested on Twilight, desperate for her approval.  
Twilight's face lit up, a wide smile taking over her face before she began clapping her hands. She giggled to herself realising she had almost stamped her feet in applaud.  
"That was great!" She called over to them. "You guys sound amazing!"  
Flash's face filled with warmth and pride, he glanced back at his fellow band members to see them looking at one another grinning in delight. The approval seemed to mean a lot to all the band. The band, one by one, started packing up their instruments in their perfected pattern before standing around in a small circle. The circle managed to muffle out their conversation, and Twilight looked down, feeling a little awkward, until the circle separated and everyone, but Flash, began to leave. Every band member strolled past Twilight, waved, smiled, and called out to her. "Bye Twilight! Thanks for joining us!"  
Twilight beckoned Flash over who happily obeyed, hurrying over and placing himself down beside. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her, causing her to automatically lean against him.  
"You really think we did well?" He quizzed.  
"Flash…" Twilight laughed. "Of course! You did amazingly well, you should know that."  
He grinned, and planted a soft, quick, kiss onto her lips. "Thank you Twilight."  
"What are friends for?" She chuckled.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Friends eh?"  
Twilight blushed a little, but smiled shyly. "Okay… A little bit more than friends."  
She took hold of one his hands and Flash squeezed it gently. "Come on, I'll walk you back to school."  
They pulled themselves off the bench, and left the building, locking the room up behind them.  
Heading towards school, they continued holding hands, and discussing anything and everything.  
"What am I like in-" He paused, pondering, trying to recover the correct name. "E… Eques…Equestria?"  
Twilight nodded, reassuring him. "Equestria." She glanced up at him. "You're basically… you! Except, not you…" She frowned, and they laughed at her failure to describe. "What I mean is, you have the same characteristics, but you're a pony…" She smiled. "And a member of the Royal Guard." She added.  
Flash's eye's widened. "A member of the Royal Guard?"  
Twilight nodded. "Or, the E.U.P. Earth. Unicorn. Pegasus. They serve the prince, and princesses."  
"Wow…" Flash breathed. "I'm jealous of me! I'm just in a band!"  
Twilight shook her head. "You're not just in a band, you've made an amazing achievement. That's what counts."  
"You're right Twilight." He smiled, quickly planting another kiss on her cheek, as they continued to walk towards the school.


	7. A Sunset's mind

Sunset Shimmer lay on her couch at home, she was ready to go to school, but was relaxing until she knew she'd have to get going. She stared up at the ceiling, a thousand thoughts running through her head.  
_I don't love him… _She thought to herself. _I can't after all that's happened, but my feelings are strong for him._ _I remember first arriving at that school, I was already set to be the demon I ended up as, but for those first few months, Flash was there for me. He cared when no one else did, but I didn't notice. I used him… But he became strong enough to say no. Now I feel the emotions I should have felt back then. I lost the guy who actually cared for me, and now I'll never get him back. I think he still cares for me… He sometimes asks how I am, and we talk, but just as friends.  
_She sighed, and bit her lip.  
_I refuse to get in the way of him and Twilight. He's moved on, and he loves her now, and not me. I won't get in the way of that. I wouldn't do that to Twilight, or to Flash. They're my friends, and I'm no longer like that anymore.  
_She pulled out her mobile phone, and scanned through her text messages, there were recent ones from her friends, old and new messages from Flash. Asking how she was, asking to meet her, to talk.  
She swallowed back a sob, and closed her eyes.  
_Maybe I should tell him how I feel… I wouldn't separate him and Twilight. I'd just let him know how I feel, it might help me to feel better. And surely he deserves to know. I need to apologise fully for everything, how I treated him, how I did everything wrong. As long as he forgives me. I'll be better off. I can get over him.  
_She sat up and brushed down her hair, a confident look covering her face. _I'll tell him. I'll tell him how I feel. How I'm sorry. How I care deeply for him now, but I understand that we're over and he's with Twilight now.  
_She felt her stomach twist. _Am I secretly hoping for him to fall into my arms? _She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. _No. I'm just telling him how I feel._  
She grabbed her backpack, and headed towards her front door.  
_I'm going to tell him how I feel._


	8. One last kiss

Flash pulled open the door of his locker, he pulled out a couple of textbooks which he knew he'd need for his next few periods. After how he'd spent the previous day, he was in a good mood, excitement to see Twilight again filling his body. He thought of her smile, how cute she was when she blushed, how supportive she was… He smiled to himself happily, his heart warming up as his mind filled with images of Twilight.  
"Flash…" Came a voice. The images of Twilight faded away as he found himself back into the real world where Twilight wasn't currently around. The voice had come from behind his locker door, so he hurriedly shut the door, and turned the key, ensuring it was locked before slipping the key into his bag's side pocket. He looked up to see Sunset Shimmer standing before him.  
"Oh! Hey Sunset." He smiled softly. "What's up?"  
She felt her cheeks flush a little, causing her to look down for a few seconds until it faded away. "I need to talk to you."  
Flash frowned, and tilted his head. "About what? Is everything okay?"  
Sunset nodded. "I'm fine… Well, I'm not fine…" She sighed. "What I mean is, there's nothing to worry about, I just came to say sorry."  
Still a little confused, Flash's face went blank. "Sorry for what?"  
Sunset smiled weakly. "For everything. All I ever did to you. I mistreated you… I used you… And I'm sorry for that. I've never properly told you how sorry I am, and I thought you deserved to hear it. I'm sorry Flash."  
Flash placed his hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes, as she stared right back into his. "It's okay. I forgive you. You've turned yourself around now, and that's what matters. We can all move past this now. What's done is done. We can't change what happened, but now is your opportunity to do something better, yeah?"  
Sunset nodded.  
Flash wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her. "Don't worry about it."  
Sunset hugged back happily. "I won't. Thank you." As they pulled away, she bit her lip. "And there's something else." She added.  
Flash folded his arms curiously. "There is? What else?"  
Sunset gulped as she fidgeted awkwardly. "Back then, I never realised how much you cared for me. Well, I did, but I just didn't allow it to register. I didn't let myself care back, and then when we broke up, I didn't care at all. But now, I've looked back, and I care for you. I care for you how I should have back then! I have feelings for you Flash, and I know you haven't for me anymore because you're with Twilight, but I thought you deserved to know." Instantly, her gaze dropped to the floor, and she blushed again.  
"Sunset…." Flash sighed. "Thanks for telling me… I-" He was unsure what to say. He tilted her chin up so she was looking up at him. "It's okay… Everything is okay… I still care for you, you should know that. But, after what happened, feelings changed. Now, I have Twilight, and I love her, and she loves me…"  
"And I didn't…" Sunset swallowed back a sob, her voice breaking a little.  
"No, you didn't." Flash stated. "But you do now, so you can put those emotions into caring for someone you love. You'll find someone for that."  
"I will…" She gulped. "I'll put all my emotions into caring for them." She stared up at Flash, her heart thumping rapidly against her chest.

_I want to kiss him._

She bit her lip, knowing she couldn't dare do that to Twilight, but as she looked into his eyes, she felt her heart filling with emotion. Without a second thought, she pressed her lips to his, Flash didn't know how to respond, and placed his hands on her waist, ready to push her away.  
"Flash!" Cried out a voice, full of horror and heartbreak.  
Flash pushed Sunset away, and span around to see Twilight standing down the end of the corridor. Her face pale, and her eyes wide. "Sunset?"  
Sunset backed away into the wall, and looked down in embarrassment and disappointment in herself.  
"Flash… How could you do this?" Twilight managed to blurt out before turning on her heels, and running away sobbing.  
"Twilight!" Flash called after her before looking at Sunset and scowling. "Thanks a lot."


End file.
